AIMS AND METHODS ARE: 1) To collect all available materials describing research evaluating the cost-effectivenss of community health centers; 2) To evaluate such materials; 3) to synthesize such material into a manner of exposition useful to health planners; 4) To develop a research design for use by HSAs and SHPDAs to evaluate the cost-effectiveness of local community health centers; and 5) To publish and disseminate such material and design to SHPDAs and HSAs.